highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
True Longinus
| Romaji = Tōrū Ronginusu | Other Names = Holy Spear of the Setting Sun Spear of Destiny Spear/Lance of Longinus Holy Spear/Lance The Ultimate Longinus The Beginning Longinus The Ultimate Sacred Gear The Ultimate Holy Spear | Type = Sacred Gear (High-Tier Longinus) Holy Relic | Forms = True Longinus Götterdämmerung Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin | Abilities = Extension Light Energy Projection | Wielder(s) = St. Longinus (Original Wieder) Cao Cao (Primary Wielder)}} The True Longinus, also known as the Holy Spear of the Setting Sun, the Spear of Destiny and the Spear/Lance of Longinus, is the first and most powerful Longinus and the same spear which St. Longinus used to stab Jesus Christ. It is wielded by Cao Cao, former leader of the Hero Faction. Summary The True Longinus is one of the Holy Relics known as the Holy Lance alongside the True Cross, Holy Chalice, Holy Nails, and the Shroud of Turin. A spear that was said to have pierced the side of Christ as he lay on the cross, wielded by a Centurion named Longinus, according to legend, who gave the weapon his name. The spear is one of the holiest objects in existence, having been blessed by the blood of Christ and making it an extremely effective weapon against Devils and beings related to darkness. The True Longinus is a Sacred Gear, and gave its name to all Sacred Gears capable of slaying Gods. One of the thirteen Longinus created by the God from the Bible, True Longinus is considered to be one of the biggest "bugs" in the Sacred Gear system, having world-class powers that could destroy the world when used in the wrong hands. It was wielded by Cao Cao until Volume 12 when Indra confiscated it and sent Cao Cao to the Realm of the Dead before escaping with it. By the end of Volume 16, Indra returned the True Longinus to Cao Cao after he came back from the Realm of the Dead. Abilities The True Longinus is a bladed spear that is capable of killing Gods and Buddhas. It can also be used to kill Satans and Devils due to its status as a Holy Spear. It can create an energy blade that is made up of Holy energy that can vaporize an Ultimate-Class Devil with ease. It can also extend and retract according to the wielder's will. It has shown to be capable of shielding the wielder against fatal attacks, and split powerful energy blasts with a single slash. It can also release enormous torrents of pure light that are capable of easily vaporizing devils and other beings of darkness and cause massive explosions. As an High-tier Longinus, it has the potential to destroy the world. Forms True Longinus Götterdämmerung True Longinus Götterdämmerung ( ), also known as the Holy Spear of the Pure White Night, is the original Balance Breaker of the True Longinus. It has yet to be shown in the series. Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin ( ), also known as the Polar Night Sky Ring Becomes Holy King’s Bright Rotation Spear, is Cao Cao's subspecies Balance Breaker of the True Longinus which creates seven orbs called the Seven Treasures (七宝 Shippo), each having a different ability. The seven orbs each have the same appearance, making it hard for the opponent to differentiate between which ability is going to be used by the wielder. The seven abilities are as follows: *'Chatsuka Ratana' ( ): Also known as the Wheel Treasure, has the ability to destroy weapons. *'Itsutei Ratana' ( ): Also known as the Female Treasure, completely stops the special ability of women for a short time. *'Atsusa Ratana' ( ): Also known as the Horse Treasure, has the ability to teleport a person the orb touches. It can also be used on Cao Cao himself, allowing him to teleport to the place of his choice. *'Mala Ratana' ( ): Also known as the Pearl Treasure, has the ability to send an attack sent towards the user to another direction. *'Hatsutei Ratana' ( ): Also known as the Elephant Treasure, grants the wielder the ability to lift up what the orb touches. *'Kahabatei Ratana' ( ): Also known as the Householder Treasure, creates warrior-like existences and acts in the same way as Blade Blacksmith's Balance Breaker: Blade Knight Mass. *'Balinayaka Ratana' ( ): Also known as the General Treasure, a strong attack with high destructive powers. The strongest ability of the seven. It seems to have some sort of restriction on how often it can be used. It was speculated that it needs some sort of requirement for activation. The first four abilities were shown in Volume 11, while the last three abilities were shown in Cao Cao's fight against Issei in Volume 12. According to Cao Cao, the Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin is still incomplete. Truth Idea The Truth Idea ( ), also known as the Brightness of Supremacy, is a forbidden form exclusive to the True Longinus which is similar to the Juggernaut Drive. Azazel calls it "The Dying Will of the God of the Bible". Also, like Juggernaut Drive, it requires a chant to activate it. The chant goes as follows: :O Spear. The true Holy Spear which pierces through God. :Suck the ambition of the King of Domination sleeping within me and pierce through the gap of blessing and destruction. :You. Announce the will, and turn into a glow. According to Cao Cao's explanation, Truth Idea's effects depend on God's will in the Holy Spear and absorbs the wielder's ambition of this spear, and by responding to how strong the opponent is, it will create many effects and miracles which will be different depending on what the will chooses such as granting an absolute power to destroy the opponent or a blessing to the opponent to capture their hearts. Trivia *''Ratana'' means "jewel" in the Pali language. *In Volume 9, Siegfried calls the Truth Idea the Balance Breaker for the True Longinus but in Volume 11, Azazel claims that it is the "Will of the God from the Bible" and is different from the Balance Breaker. *Cao Cao stated that he thought Balinayaka Ratana's power was too similar to the weapon-destroying power of Chatsuka Ratana, so he was considering trying to give it a different power. References Category:Sacred Gears Category:Longinus Category:Mythological Figures